


Quarter Dispute

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel + Arcade Date = You really needed a drink





	Quarter Dispute

You really needed a drink.  Something stiff, strong, and would make you forget this whole evening.  You could only shake your head as you listened to the man list all of the wrong doings.  Was this really your life?  Was it?

 

“Using inappropriate language in front of a minor…”  _Not all that surprising._   “Using game accessories to…mime body parts…”  _Really?_   “Threatening security as well as said minor _…” Oh dear Chuck, he threatened the kid?!_ “Using game accessories and tokens as assault projectiles” _Fuck my life._   “And resisting arrest.  Did I leave anything out, sir?” 

 

“Devilishly handsome?  I am guilty of that crime.”  Gabriel gave the security guard a wink as you groaned and slunk further into your chair.  This was what your date night had become?  This, a complete and utter shit show of a circus.  “And let’s be honest, the kid had it coming.  He stole my damn quarters!  So why don’t you loosen these handcuffs and let me and my lady get back to our date?” 

 

The guard looked at you and you just rolled your eyes before massaging your forehead, feeling the inevitable headache that was coming your way setting in.  “Will you be taking responsibility for him, Ma’am?”

 

“If I must.”  You muttered, without even opening your eyes, just wishing you could be anywhere but here.  Honestly, would it be bad form to call Cas for a ride home? 

 

Gabriel shot you a look, a mix between irritation and guilt, as you rose up and began signing the release papers, and gathered not one, not two, but FOUR RESTRAINING ORDERS!

 

Four…why four?  One for the kid who “stole” his quarters and he decided to go nuclear on and throw shit at.  One for the mother who he threatened to send back to hell because, as Gabriel put it, clearly she was possessed by a demon.  He actually tried to exorcise her, with the “be gone foul demon” and everything.  One from the security guard (the first one) that he decked and broke his nose.  And the fourth one from the actual premise of the arcade itself.  Yes…Gabriel managed to get himself banned from an arcade…within thirty minutes of being there. 

 

Talk about one hell of a date night.

 

“Sugar?”  Gabriel asked as you drug him beside you.  The guards were only too happy to leave him cuffed, giving you the key to release him when you were at the car.  “Sweetheart, I didn’t mean to-.”

 

“If you mutter one more word…I swear to _your father_ …I will tell not only Castiel, but also Sam, Dean, Bobby, Garth, and Jodi what you did tonight!”  Your voice reached new octaves as you screamed at him, threatening to bring down your entire protective family around him.  They weren’t a big fan of his anyway, one toe out of line and he would be so full of rock salt Geologists would want to study him.  “One night, Gabriel!  Just one fucking night of normal date stuff!  Playing games, being cute, was that so much to fucking ask for?!” 

 

Gabriel shrunk back as you scolded him.  It was a habit of his to go overboard on your dates, sending you places that were exotic or such, so you asked, just once, to have a regular, every day type of date.  A date at an arcade, no special powers, no special things that had to be done, no special languages to speak to order dinner, just one night as a normal couple.  So much for that idea.

 

“I’m…I’m sorry.”  He looked so defeated, so heartbroken that you almost (almost) gave in and forgave him.  But no, you wouldn’t let that happen.  He did wrong damn it, and he had a lot to make up for! 

 

“Yea, whatever.  Get in the car.”  You mumbled as you opened the passenger door.

 

“Wait!  Please…just…in my back pocket.  I got…it’s for you…please?”  Gabriel gave you this begging look, his honey eyes almost glowing as he pulled his eyebrows together and pouted out his bottom lip.  It wasn’t so much that it looked ridiculous, but enough that it made you cave.

 

“Fine.”  You sighed as you reached into his back pocket and pulled something out.  It looked like a wallet.  “Seriously?!  Did you knick…his…”  You opened it and blinked a couple times as you looked down to the security badge from the guard in the arcade.  Looking up at Gabriel, you had to fight hard, so very hard, to keep from smiling. 

 

It was a little thing you did, when you went on hunts or to different places, you liked to pickpocket badges.  At the bunker, you had a wall of your room dedicated to hanging and displaying the different badges, as souvenirs from your favorite moments.  You let out a deep sigh as a smile finally graced your face. 

 

“I can’t believe you…you can’t just let me be mad at you can you?!”  You said as you gave a playful glare at your archangel.  He just shrugged before turning to get into the car, but you had better plans.  “I don’t think so!”  You grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, smiling as you did so, and ignoring the smirk he had on his fickle face.

 

“I love you.”  You whispered to him as you heard the cuffs break and his arms encircled you in a tight embrace.

 

“I love you too, sugar.”  He responded as he nuzzled into your neck, leaving soft little kisses there.

 

“But you still owe me a damn date!”

 

“You got it, sweet cheeks.” 


End file.
